My Heart In Your Hands
by XochristylovesyouXo
Summary: Nate comes back! Who did he choose? Will she take him back! Based on the books, not T.V series. Futurefic!
1. N's back!

My view on when Nate Comes back. Who does he pick?!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Readers,

I'm still here, like I told you!! Guess what? B's family has called it quits on moving; guess the triplets will have to find someplace else to move to! It's S's spring break, so she is visiting B right now. Only 1 more day left, though. Too bad. At least they aren't fighting anymore!!

-You know you love me,

xoxo,

gossip girl

Your mail:

Dear GG,

I spotted a cutie, tan with emerald eyes and sandyish and brownish hair coming off a boat with the name fading, although I did manage to see, "CARTE." Does this mean anything? I tried to talk to him, but he told me he was, 'Looking for 'her.'

-What does this mean?

Dear WDTM,

Is it true?! Could N be back?! Who's 'her?' Is it B or S?? You know I'll find out!!

-GG

SIGHTINGS:

A VERY familiar sandy blonde with now what it seems like brown streaks walking down a plank with an old, aging man. He resembles our precious N! Could he actually be back? And looking for her? B rolling little Y in a stroller. Sisterly love. Wait until she can talk, B!! S and B parting with a very tearful goodbye, as S was going to visit her mom for a while. Little J and older V shopping at a thrift store. I guess some things can't change!!

Blair sighed and stopped the stroller she was walking and sat on a park bench. She gave little Yale her milk then watched and waited. She had been doing this ever since 'he' left. She decided to deploy her scholarship to Yale for one year. Serena, on teh other hand, decided to stop her deployment at the very last minute (which was very Serena) and go to Yale, leaving behind fame and fortune. She already was rich, what more could she want? Paparazzi was annoying, anyways!!

Blair sat and sighed, then decided to get up and call Nate. There was no use for it, Nate didn't take his cell phone with him. She just texted him. She lost count of how many. But if she looked into his cell phone, she would see there was 180 messages from her to him. Too bad he doesn't read them. She thought. She got up. No use for making precious Yale wait, right?

"We'll get you home to mommy, 'kay?" Yale smiled a gummy smile. Yale had just turned one, and Eleanor Waldorf made sure she had the best party ever for her little darling. Of course Blair was mad; they were showering little Yale with affection, not Blair, but what could she do?

Before Nate's little getaway, Blair could just go over to his house for a little TLC, but now all she could do was cuddle up with Kitty Minky and hope Nate would come back soon.

_Ring! Ring!_ Blair flipped open her cell phone:

_To: Blair and Serena_

_From: Gossip Girl_

_Hey! This is a special private message just for you! I hear N is back! Better go get him!! I hear he's at Chuck's place!!_

_-Gossip girl_

Blair couldn't believe it! Nate, HER Nate Archibald, was back?! She checked the message again. _Too bad I'm taken…_

Wait! To Blair AND Serena?!?! She could feel the pain Gossip Girl was trying to put on her. She thinks that he's coming back for her or me! Wait- that's correct! I better go get him!! She hurried to get Yale home and put on her little black dress and hurried over to the Bass' hotel.

Review and stuff! How was it?!


	2. Unexpected Visitor or two!

Chuck Bass paced around the room. Nathaniel Archibald, his best friend, was back! Chuck didn't know whether to punch him or hug him; all he did was send a text to Blair and Serena telling them he was leaving. He didn't even tell his supposed best friend!! He sat down thinking what he should when-

"CHUCK!" Nate Archibald waltzed into the room, and hugged Chuck. Chuck didn't respond. After a few minutes, Nate waved his hand in front of Chuck's face. "Hello? Chuck Bass? Where are you? Yoo hoo?! Anyone in there?" Chuck stared straight ahead. Nate sighed and flounced down into a couch. "I guess you don't want to hear my decision, then." Chuck still stared. Then, he burst out yelling,

"NATHANIEL ARCHIBALD! WHAT THE HECK?! YOU LEAVE WITHOUT TELLING ANYONE BUT BLAIR AND SERENA YOU'RE LEAVING AND THEN JUST WALK RIGHT IN HERE, ACTING AS IF NOTHING HAPPENED?!" Nate blinked.

"Yup, I guess. Sooo... how did Blairy act? I feel so stupid!" Chuck nodded. "You are. By the way, Serena said she giggled and stuff, but she called me and started crying out her eyes." Chuck looked suspicious. "Wait a minute!! Blairy? Hmm... I kno who you picked! I know who you picked!!" Nate blushed. "I picked Serena! Okay. You win. I picked B-"

"I'm HERE!!" Serena glided in. Nate could feel his chin drop to the floor. "S-serena?" Serena giggled. "Great to see you picked me!" She bent down a planted a kiss on Nate. Square on the lips. Chuck laughed. "Um, Blair's here!!"

Blair opened the door, only to see that Nate and Serena were- kissing. She felt tears coming, but remained dignified. She also felt Nate's eyes on her, but she kept walking. "Nate, good to see you." She said quite coldly. All Nate could do was think, because of Serena STILL trying to kiss him. _God, she looks to hot. Serena looks okay, but Blair looks like a goddess. _Blair turned and sighed. "Good choice, Archibald. I knew you would pick her." Nate finally released himself of the kiss.

"Blair, I uh- it's not what it looks like. I-uh, she just came and kissed me…" He blushed. Blair had seen him do that too many times.

"Save it, Nathaniel." _Nathaniel? That's only when she's really mad at me! _He gulped. "Blairy… I chose you." Blair looked him straight in the eyes.

_Blairy? The last time he said that was a year ago! _Tears formed in her eyes, but she remained strong.

"Nate… it's obvious you chose Serena." Nate shook his head. "She came up to me and kissed me!" Serena looked hurt. Chuck smirked, like always.

"It's true… 'Blairy.'" Chuck said. Nate looked at Blair, his eyes begging her to take him back.

"Blair, I love you." Blair started crying, and Serena left, dragging Chuck out with her.

Blair faced her Nate. "Nate, I love you too. But…"

Yea! Another cliffy! I'll update this soon, though!!


	3. Confesion of a UES Princess

See if you can find my version of subliminal messaging here!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nate, uh, I have a confession." Nate turned to look at his Blair. Blair turned red. "Nate, I'm dating a guy." Nate was shocked. "B-but, I came back for you! I- love you!" Blair was almost in tears. "Nate! I love you too! But when I deployed Yale just for you, to wait for you, I got tired. And you know what? I met a guy. His name is Chace. Chace Crawford." Nate swallowed tears.

"Blair- I'm sorry I didn't come back. I just… had to have time to think about things, you know? But I have a clear head, and everything's fine." Blair shook her head. "I can't just dump Chace like that!" Nate begged her again, with the eyes. "Please?" She looked at his sparkling eyes.

"Fine." She whispered. He then kissed her as to say, 'Thank You.'

Chuck brushed off Serena when they got out into the hall. "And just what was that for?" He hissed at her as they stepped outside. She didn't answer, and kept looking dead ahead. "That's my suite, you know." He spat at her, turning to leave. "Chuck," She said to him, "I know that Blair and I had an agreement. But I just thought he would pick me." Chuck sighed.

"You don't get it, do you? He loved Blair. He always did, no matter who he was with, or where he was." Chuck shook his head. "He still loves her now." Serena looked at the floor. "I know." She sighed. "And since I love him, I'll let them be."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Did you find it? It was Chace Crawford; he plays Nate in Gossip Girl!!


	4. I Love You and It's as simple as that

Hm… since you people seem to like this story, here's the fourth chapter!! Enjoy!!

"Chace!" Blair hugged the cute, yet not-as-cute-as-Nate boy. "Blair! How are

ya'!?" Blair gulped. "Chace, we need to talk." He looked worried.

"Uh, Blair, yeah. We need to break up." Chace told her. Blair looked relieved.

"Okay. Thanks."

_RING! RING! _A sleepy Nate Archibald picked up his cell phone and pressed 'Enter.'

"Nate here."

"Yea, Nate. Um… Chace and I broke up. Do you still want me?"

"Blair, I can tell you this; I do and I always will." A smile formed on Blair's face.

"Nate, I love you."

"I love you too." She closed her eyes and hung up, letting herself fall onto the bed beneath her. Unknowingly, Nate did the same thing.

-------------------------

"Hey! Vanessa!" Jenny yelled at the brunette girl who was approaching her. Vanessa smiled at Jenny, the girl she had known like a little sister for ages.

"Jenny! What's up?" Jenny beamed at her and told her that Nate was back. Vanessa shook her head. "I really don't care, Jenny." Jenny looked hurt. "See, I just don't find an interest in those things. I mean, you know." Jenny recovered.

"Sorry… I just… I think I like Nate." Vanessa looked at her. "But he loves Blair!" Blair and Vanessa seemed to be getting along now, and Vanessa wouldn't like to see Blair's boyfriend and treasure taken away from her.

"Maybe you should just, you know, lay off." She suggested. Jenny shrugged.

"I guess. I mean, Erik and I are together." Jenny was dating Erik, Serena Van Der Woodsen's little brother.

Vanessa nodded. "Let's go to the coffee shop. It's on me."

-------------------------

There. Short but simple. Jenny is starting to like Nate, who is still and will always be in

love with Blair.


	5. A little jealous, J?

Here's the next chappy!! Enjoy and review!! (I would say rate, but this 'aint Youtube, People!!)

----------

Little Jenny Humphrey was taking a walk with Serena Van Der Woodsen and Blair Waldorf; the two most popular girls like, ever! She was totally excited when they asked her to go, but now she was tired. The two girls had much longer legs than her for one, and for two, they had probably walked around Central Park like, a million times!

Finally, they stopped for a break. Jenny decided this was time to start conversation.

"So… Nate Archibald is back, did you hear?" Serena and Blair gave each other the, _That is soo Yesterday news!! _But instead told Jenny 'yes.'

"Um, has he—talked to you guys?" Blair nodded her head vigorously. "We're back together!" She smiled happily. Jenny felt the ground underneath of her vanish. Serena broke the silence, "Let's start walking again; this time, we're jogging and we're doing two times as much!"

The two older girls got up and started jogging as Jenny almost died. _MORE?!_

------------------------------------

Nate Archibald was walking over to Central Park to see if anyone was playing lacrosse, his game. Instead, he saw his almost too perfect girlfriend, Serena Van Der Woodsen, and little—um, whatshername Humphrey jogging up to him. Blair reached him first and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Jenny felt floored. No way could she compete with Blair Waldorf. THE Blair Waldorf. And even if Jenny had gone away to Europe because of her supposedly 'bad behavior,' she couldn't compete with the UES princess. So she just stared as the perfect couple continued their make-out session.

Suddenly, she couldn't take it anymore and decided to do something. So, she pushed them apart.

"Ow! Jenny! What was that for?!" Blair Waldorf exclaimed. Nate rubbed hi chin and nodded in agreement.

"Um… I was—getting, er, disturbed?" She half answered, half asked. Blair rolled her eyes. "What about you and Erik? Don't you two kiss?" Jenny nodded. _But only twice. _She thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Dear Readers,

Hello! Well well well! Little J seems a bit- envious of B and N… or maybe just B! But anyways; B has broken up with cutie Chace, but whatevs. She took back N for him. Ever notice how Chace and N look exactly alike? Weird, isn't it? But who am I to say that B just missed N terribly? Well, I'm Gossip Girl! And wouldn't you love for me to go into detail?

-You know you love me,

-xoxo,

Gossip Girl

Your Mail

Dear GG,

Have you noticed how J looks at N?

-Suspicious Here!

Dear SH,

DUH!

-Gossip Girl

SIGHTINGS:

N, B, S, and little J walking to their houses. Little J got dropped off first, S second and , whoa! B and N went to N's empty townhouse. What now, you two? C and…K surprisingly without I shopping at Bendels! Maybe for I? OR maybe, just maybe they're starting to take a liking to each other! We'll have to wait and see! But I is bound to get jealous!

--------------------------

That's all for now, my dear readers! Review and I may post up more chapters(for this story and others!)


	6. C&K,N&B, and OH NO!

HEYYYY!! Okay. Here's the next chapta'!!

--

Blair smiled as Nate led her into his townhouse.

"Could I get you anything, Blair?" He asked. She thought for a second then answered, "No thanks, Natie." He smiled and gave her a hug. IT had been a long day and frankly, he was beginning to think that the newly a junior Jenny—wait, it couldn't be—liked him.

She was with Eric, Serena's brother, so he brushed it off. He took Blair and sat down with her on the couch. She turned on the TV, but soon fell asleep. Trying his best no to wake up 'sleeping beauty,' he silently slipped the remote out of her hands. HE channel surfed, until he found something about whales on the discovery channel. Soon, he fell asleep too.

--

Serena looked at her mess of a closet and decided to clean up a bit. Besides, she couldn't be a bum! She took out some old clothes, put them in a box, and wrote CHARITY on them with black sharpie. Of course, the people who were getting those clothes were lucky; they were top designers and really expensive. Well, not for Serena, of course.

She stumbled upon a pair of black pumps, and she smiled at them. They held a very familiar memory that she cherished.

_Flashback_

_Serena and Blair, along with Nate walked out of a club down in Brooklyn. She was tipsy, but Blair had WAY to much to drink that night. So, Nate, like the good boyfriend he was, escorted her home._

_A cab was on the other side of the street, when she ran over to it, some drunk driver sped along to street. Luckily, Serena got knocked over by someone. She looked up._

_"Dan." A boy said, while extending his hand. "Serena." _

_End Flashback_

She hugged them to her body and she put them back neatly into her closet. That was the night she met the guy of her dreams, Dan Humphrey.

--

Chuck and Kati walked hand in hand. This was the first time Chuck had really 'went' with a girl and- he had to admit it felt pretty great!! They had agreed in the beginning of the year with Isabel to remain a threesome and just be friends with benefits. But it soon became clear to Gossip Girl that Chuck and Kati were more than just friends- and that Isabel could- and would, be REALLY mad when she found out.

But they'd have to hope for the best of things and just smile as if nothing had happened at all that night. Like the fact that Chuck and Kati had eaten dinner and went shopping and – but that could never be known by Isabel…

--

AWHOOOM!!(bad whale sound, I know) the t.v woke up a startled Nate, and he rubbed his eyes. He switched the channel to Foxr News and his eyes popped at what he saw next.

"Attention Foxr news watchers! A crash ended up fatally wounding 2 students at St.Judes and Constance Billard School. We have the details for you- at nine o clock news"

An image of two familiar faces flashed on the screen. One of Nate's good friends Anthony, and a girl who Blair knew were bleeding on the streets, dead.

_NO! Not Anthony! Why?!_

_--_

Ok. That last part was weird with the bleeding on the streets stuff but if you read the books, you will know that Anthony is one of Nate's buddies. So… yeah.


End file.
